


Sleepaholic

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to sleep. Niall likes to interrupt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> An anon on my tumblr wanted a fic based off [this kitten gifset](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/97128234151) and prompted this: "i was talking to my friend about this and we thought what if zayn is on the couch trying to nap but niall is overexcited and she's trying to engage her girlfriend to pay attention to her or do something with her cause she just got home and wants to spend time with her but zayn is sleepy so she tugs niall to her and kisses and cuddles her until they fall asleep?"
> 
> I exchanged couch for bed but the general gist of it is still the same. Hope it doesn't suck too much. ♥

It isn’t any kind of secret that Zayn likes to nap.

She naps anywhere and anytime she can. On the tour bus, in the green room, between interviews, after concerts, in small, cramped spaces that probably aren’t for napping in but she does it anyway. Zayn just loves to nap. 

Sleeping is something she is good at. Sure, she knows she is good at singing, having been in the band for four years already but sleeping is her area of expertise. If there could be a category for pro sleeping, Zayn would sign up. And she would _win_. That’s how good she is at sleeping.

Sometimes, though, she wonders how she ended up with a girlfriend as lively and active as Niall. Especially when Niall wants to interrupt Zayn sleeping. She’s a forgiving person for the most part but when it comes to interrupting her sleep, sometimes Zayn just can’t bring herself to forgive people that wake her up. 

It’s hard to even forgive Niall, who has bounded into their bedroom, on one of their _rare_ days off to interrupt Zayn sleeping. She’s babbling about something as she strokes her hand down Zayn’s cheek, trying to get her attention. Zayn huffs and cracks one of her eyes open. All that she sees is Niall’s blonde hair before Niall’s face is right up against Zayn’s own, filling her vision completely.

“Why are you so close?” Zayn asks, batting Niall away with one of her hands, the other still stubbornly under the warm covers. 

“ _Zayn_ ,” Niall says, stretching out Zayn’s name like it could go on forever. “You’ll never guess what I did today.” She pokes Zayn in the shoulder and Zayn huffs again. She wiggles until both arms are out from under the covers and she immediately catches Niall in a hug, pulling her close.

Niall babbles the entire time, prattling on about the things she did and saw while Zayn was cocooned in their warm bed, sleeping. She makes it sound like it’s a _bad_ thing. Seriously, Zayn doesn’t know why she likes this loud, Irish girl. She smells nice, Zayn thinks as Niall’s neck comes close. That’s one reason why she likes her, at least.

“I think Greg wants to come visit soon, too,” Niall says as Zayn snuggles into her, pressing her nose against the nape of Niall’s neck. “I can’t wait to see my little man again. Did you know he’s walking now? I can’t believe I’ve missed his first steps. It feels just like yesterday that I was holding him when he was just born.”

Zayn hums against Niall’s neck in response.

“I can’t let Harry be around Theo, though,” Niall continues easily. “She’ll want to hog him again and she’ll get all broody until she’s convinced Louis that having a baby while touring can’t _possibly_ be a bad idea.” Niall snorts, shaking her head. She reaches down to toy with some of Zayn’s hair. It feels nice, Zayn thinks, and makes her sleepier. “I’m not sure how Louis can keep denying her though, you know? I’ve never met someone who wants a baby as bad as Harry does.”

She pauses for a few moments. Zayn glances up at her and sees Niall smile back down at her.

“Anyway, today I went over to Tom’s house,” Niall prattles on. “Buzz is getting so big already! That’s another baby we have to keep away from Haz,” she adds, nodding to herself like it’s the most important thing to remember. “He’s keen to work on another song with me… Tom, that is, not Buzz, he can’t even talk yet.” 

Zayn can’t help but smile at that. Niall’s nose crinkles adorably and Zayn pulls her closer, trying to get her to be quiet so they can cuddle and she can go back to sleep. 

“I reckon I can convince Tom to get James to write with us as well,” Niall continues. “I just revert back to my teenage self at their concerts whenever I think of James and Matt. It’s sick thinking that I’m going to be writing with _McBusted_. Isn’t it sick?”

Zayn nods. “It is,” she agrees. 

Niall beams down at her and shifts slightly in Zayn’s arms. She opens her mouth to keep talking and Zayn tilts her head up and kisses Niall, effectively shutting her up. Niall hums happily into the kiss, pressing in closer. She opens her mouth underneath Zayn’s own, letting their tongues brush against each other’s. 

Niall moves on top of Zayn, pushing the covers aside until she gets to Zayn’s body. “Why are you wearing a bra?” she asks, sitting back. 

“Had to answer the door earlier,” Zayn replies. “Liam came over for half an hour and she gets fidgety if I don’t wear underwear.”

Niall snorts and shakes her head. She sits back enough to pull her shirt and trousers off until she’s just in her underwear as well. She grins down at Zayn and kisses her once more. Zayn tangles her hand in Niall’s hair, keeping her close. 

“That reminds me,” Niall says, pulling back again. Zayn looks up at her with a pout. “Never mind, I’ll tell you later.”

Niall presses in close, her mouth covering Zayn’s in a sweet kiss. Zayn hums softly and strokes a hand down Niall’s back until she comes in contact with the turquoise coloured bra she’s wearing. She flicks it open with one quick twist and it falls forwards from gravity. Niall throws it over her shoulder as best as she can without breaking the kiss. She props herself up with one hand and pulls her knickers down with a little awkwardness. Zayn laughs and helps her, shoving them down until they hit Niall’s knees. 

When she gets up off the bed to step out of them, Zayn lifts her hips to get her own knickers off. She sits up briefly to take her bra off as well and Niall grins down at her before re-joining her on the bed.

Niall settles between Zayn’s spread legs and rocks down just so. Zayn gasps and shifts, angling her hips up so there’s _some_ kind of friction where she wants it. Niall wastes no time in slipping a hand between Zayn’s legs, easily parting her folds and running her finger down until she’s pressing right against Zayn’s entrance.

“Please,” Zayn breathes, rolling her hips forwards once more.

Niall smiles down at her and the second their lips touch, she’s pushing a finger inside of Zayn. It’s a little rough at first but they soon set a rhythm and Zayn’s panting against Niall’s lips. She clutches harder to her girlfriend, stroking one hand down Niall’s back and then up again. Niall nips at Zayn’s neck, probably leaving a smattering of love bites. 

It doesn’t take long before Zayn’s coming, clinging to Niall and riding out her orgasm, her body shaking from the force. Her chest heaves and Niall dips her head to suck on one of her nipples. Her body is bordering on oversensitive but it feels good, having Niall’s mouth pressing against her breast.

“So gorgeous,” Niall mutters as she pulls off. 

Zayn scrabbles to touch Niall, getting her hand between Niall’s legs as she hovers over Zayn still. She rubs against Niall’s clit, moving in slow circles. Niall presses her forehead against Zayn’s own, her eyes fluttering closed at the pressure.

Zayn easily slips a finger inside of Niall and Niall automatically rocks back into her hand. She’s doing most of the work herself but Zayn keeps a steady pressure against Niall’s clit, working her until she’s gasping against Zayn’s lips as she comes. Zayn wraps her legs around Niall’s middle again, pulling her in for a full body hug, kissing wherever her lips meet against Niall’s skin.

“Fuck,” Niall mumbles as they topple onto their sides, still entwined. “We’re so good at that.”

Zayn grins at Niall. “Yeah,” she agrees. “We are.”

“I’m knackered now.”

“Good,” Zayn replies. “Let’s nap.”

Niall yawns widely, stretching her arms above her head. She pauses and glances at Zayn. “Wait…” she starts. “Did you just fuck me just so I’d nap with you?”

“That and to get you to shut up,” Zayn replies easily, giving Niall a cheeky grin, snuggling into her girlfriend’s side and pulling the covers up so they can go to sleep. “Sleep now, more sex later.”

Niall huffs. “Yeah, alright,” she agrees, wrapping her arms around Zayn’s naked body. “There’d better bet _lots_ of orgasms.”

“Promise,” Zayn mumbles before she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 24 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
